I Love You Goodbye (Part 1)
by Mikaila
Summary: Two years after Buffy's death. What happens now?
1. Default Chapter

I LOVE YOU GOODBYE ****

I LOVE YOU GOODBYE

By Mikaila

**__**

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Joss Whedon and his Mutant Enemy Productions. I only own the plot and the characters I made up. All the songs used in this story are also not mine; they belong to the singers who sang them and the composers who wrote them._

****

Pairings: _Almost every BtVs and AtS pairing possible (highly unlikely but what can I say?)_

****

Timeline: _2 years after the finales of both the 5th season of Buffy and the 2nd season of Angel._

****

Spoilers: _Everything on both shows especially Buffy's death and Angel's shanshu**.**_

Author's Notes: _A Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel the Series fan fiction, the setting is in Florida and it is an AU fic. The title "I Love You Goodbye" was a song from Celine Dion. _

****

Dedication: _To every fan of BtVS and AtS all over the world._

****

Prologue:

He was standing in a big room full of smoke that he can't see anything except for the one in front of him- a blazing fire. The fire had a voice and it was speaking to him.

"Is there any other way?" he asked it. "I don't want them to get hurt again."

"What's more important?" the voice asked him. "Saving the world or their love for each other?"

He sighed. He knew what his answer should be. "Saving the world." He looked at the blazing fire- the instrument in this conversation. "But don't you think their love deserves a chance? Both of them sacrificed something to make the other happy-."

"Yet that is not the case here," the voice countered. "You know as well as I do that nothing good would ever come out of it."

"But-." he started.

"If it is meant to be their love will find a way," the voice stated mysteriously.

"What does that mean?" he asked, dumbfounded.

All it offered was a deep laugh. "I think that is none of your business." Suddenly, the door opened behind him. "Your business is waiting for you outside of this place."

He sighed in defeat then turned around. "I'm still not happy about this," he grumbled as he started to walk out of the room.

The blazing fire motioned for him to stop and said, "The Powers that Be knows what they're doing. You'll just have to trust us on this one, Doyle."

"I suppose I should." Doyle answered. "But after all the things I've seen and heard, I don't know if that's the right thing to do." And with that, Francis Allan Doyle was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1:**

_Crazy!_

She sang on the microphone. She tried not to think about the person in front, watching her sing. But how could she if that person is the one to determine the band's future? 

_Baby, I'm so into you, you got that something, what can I do?_

_Baby, you spin me around, oh, the earth is moving_

_But I can't feel the ground_

_Everytime you look at me my heart is jumping it's easy to see._

As she neared the chorus, the nervous feeling on her stomach started to relax. She looked beside her and Oz gave her a thumbs up.

_You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep_

_I'm so excited, I'm into deep_

_Oh, crazy but it feels alright_

_Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night._

She couldn't take it anymore, she sneaked a glance at the woman in front of them, but she showed no sign that she's enjoying their music. 

_Tell me, you're so unto me that I'm the only one you can see_

_Tell me, I'm not in the blue (oh)_

_That I'm not wasting my feelings for you_

_Loving you means so much more more than anything I've ever felt before._

This time, she knew what she had to do. She took a deep breath then broke to a dance as soon as she reached the second chorus.

_You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep_

_I'm so excited, I'm into deep_

_Oh crazy but it feels alright_

_Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night._

She turned, swayed, and grooved into the music. It took a lot of hard work but she made the steps in the song and she was proud of it.

_Crazy, I just can't sleep_

_I'm so excited, I'm into deep_

_Crazy, but it feels alright_

_Everything is better now._

Finally, she dropped the microphone and did an exhibition of dance steps that was a combination of ballet, jazz, tap dancing, and gymnastics. This time, the woman looked impressed.

_You drive me crazy, baby_

_I'm so excited, I'm into deep_

_But now it feels alright_

_Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night._

_Crazy! I just can't sleep_

_I'm so excited, I'm into deep_

_Crazy, but it feels alright_

_Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night._

_Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night!_

As soon as she finished the song, the woman stood up from her seat, beaming. "That was good."

She looked at her admiringly. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

She shrugged. "I took a couple of dancing lessons when I was young."

"Well, I have to say that you've got talent," the woman declared. "You've got a great voice and you can dance. That's something unique from all the bands that auditioned here."

"So does that mean that we're hired?" Pike asked her. "I'm sorry, but you forgot to tell us your name."

The woman laughed. "Sandra Potter. But call me Sandra. I'm not that young but I'm not that old either." Sandra looked a lot friendlier now that she was smiling. She was in her early forties and very pretty with dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes. She looked at Pike. "Yes, you're hired. You'll be playing here every Tuesday and Thursday nights."

"Alright!" Alex yelled. He turned to Oz. "Phoenix is in! We're in, we're in!"

Oz just smiled. "Cool."

Ford rolled his eyes. "That's all you can say?"

Sandra laughed. "That's what I love about young people today, they're very energetic and full of life." She looked at her. "What's your name?"

She hesitated then finally said, "Summer Thompson."

"Summer." Sandra ran her name in her tongue. "Very unique for someone who's very English."

"My mother is an American and she named me Summer," she replied. She looked at Sandra and knew right then and there that the latter believed her. Who wouldn't? It was a well-crafted lie and they were all careful.

She had dyed her long hair black and she wore wire-rimmed glasses that covered her black contacts very well. She looked like an English woman and she also dressed like one. But most of all, she had the accent down pat that anyone believed that she was who she was. Summer Thompson. But things aren't what they seem to be because she wasn't who people think she was. And she wanted to keep it that way.

Sandra nodded. "What's a pretty brunette like you doing in Florida?"

"I'm here as an exchange student," she slipped into the necessary lie. Her past was make-believe and was made very normal.

Sandra smiled. "I'm sorry if I'm being very nosy. It's just that I've never met a girl like you before."

Alex nodded his head. "You're not the only one in the world who thinks that."

She glared at him that caused Sandra to laugh out loud again. She turned to the others. "I think I'll stop interviewing Summer and interview the guys." She looked at them in amusement. "They're the ones who seems to be having fun. Now, what are your names?"

"I'm Alex, that's Pike, he's Ford and this is Oz." Alex introduced themselves. Pike looked more of a California guy than a Florida one and why shouldn't he? He grew up in Los Angeles and is still one of the most gorgeous guys anyone has ever seen. He's the keyboard player of the group.

Alex was different. He was born and bred in Florida. And he is the dream guy of almost all girls. He had the looks to die for, intelligence, wit, and an athlete's bod. He is hot. He's also the drummer of the group.

Ford is also cute and is tall, dark and handsome. His face looked like the one cartoons are based on. He is the guitarist of the group.

Oz is the most laid-back one and also the simplest. He's attractive but not as attractive as the other three. But girls are attracted to him because of his enigmatic personality. He's the second guitarist and the background vocals of the group.

Summer is the lead vocalist. The five of them is on a band named Phoenix.

Sandra was about to say something when someone interrupted and told her that someone was on the phone. She looked at all of them then said, "I want you to start tomorrow. I hope you'll have fun playing your music here at The Front." And with that, she was gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The five of them packed up their stuff then let themselves out of the club. The Front was a new club that opened that week and Phoenix was the very first band that auditioned there.

As soon as Oz got his van and put all of their stuff there, they climbed in and were ready to go. 

Oz looked at his rearview mirror. She was sitting at the back.

"You did a great job, Buffy." Oz told her.

"Being Summer or getting us the gig?" Buffy asked him.

"Both." Alex answered. "But it was fun watching you do that English stuff, Buff."

Ford grinned. "Yeah, it is kind of funny."

Pike shook his head. "It was all an act to get us the gig and all of us know it."

Buffy nodded. "Pike's right. The only reason we auditioned for The Front is because we had to. Not because we wanted to." She sighed as she looked at her reflection in the side mirror. She did look different. No one from her past would've known her if they didn't know what happened to her. "I just hope that what we're doing is all worth it," she said in her normal voice.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sandra picked up the phone. "Hello," she said and her face lightened up considerably when she realized who it was. 

"Of course all of you should be here next week!" Sandra exclaimed. She shook her head when she heard the reply on the other end. "On the contrary. You need to be here in order to start the arrangements for our wedding."

The voice at the other end answered. Sandra's face paled then she replied, "You do know this is unfair? Rupert, you asked me to marry you but you're the one who doesn't seem to be the least bit thrilled about the idea of preparing for the wedding!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sandra, it's not that I don't want to prepare for our wedding, it's just that there is a demon here in Sunnydale that needs to be taken care of." Giles tried to explain on the phone.

He sighed. "Of course I want to marry you. It's just that why does the wedding have to be in Florida when it can be here in California?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Because this is where I live and you agreed, Rupert!" Sandra defended herself. "And besides, you know that I can't leave The Front. It just opened and I put all my savings in this business." 

She couldn't help adding, "I even had a band hired just awhile ago and they were great!"

"Rupert Giles, if you still want me to marry you, you have to be here next week or else forget about the wedding!" And with that, Sandra slammed the phone and sighed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Giles stared in utter bewilderment. "She hung up on me!" He turned to them. "I can't believe Sandra hung up on me!"

"Well, you did tell her you won't be able to come next week to prepare for your wedding," Dawn Summers answered softly. "I think any woman would have been pissed."

Giles looked affectionately at the 17-year-old girl he had come to love as his own daughter. These last 2 years, Dawn had grown up to be as smart and as beautiful as her sister was. "I think I've learned that already."

"What did Sandra say to you?" Dawn asked him.

He sighed as he sat beside her. "She told me that if I don't come to Florida next week, there won't be any wedding." Giles grimaced. "I didn't know if she was telling the truth."

"What are you going to do about it?" Dawn asked him.

"Well, my best shot is to defeat this demon before we go to Florida on Monday and today's Wednesday." Giles had a look of disbelief. "And how am I going to do that if we don't even have a clue to who this demon is?"

"Maybe if you told Faith the truth, you wouldn't be worrying right now." Dawn pointed out. 

Giles sighed. "I didn't think it was appropriate for her to know about this when it is still uncertain." "And besides," he added. "Faith is really psyched about this trip." 

Dawn nodded. "You can't blame Faith, though. I mean being the Slayer on top of the Hellmouth, she needs a break." Then she shook her head. "And it won't do you any good to change the subject."

Giles looked at her innocently. "I'm not trying to change the subject. But seriously, I should tell Faith about this and let her kill the demon and then we go to Florida." He groaned. "Which means a lot of sleepless nights for me." As Faith's Watcher, Giles knew that was the right thing to do.

Dawn smiled. "Alright, change of subject. What made you decide to let us go with you to Florida?"

"That's simple," Giles said. "All of you are my family, Dawn and I want all of you to be there to witness my wedding."

"So when is the wedding?" Dawn asked him.

Giles shrugged. "It's supposed to be next month that's why I need to go to Florida next week. There's a lot of things to be taken care of and we haven't even started yet."

"Don't worry," Dawn said. "We'll all help. Which reminds me," Dawn stared at him. "You haven't told me who's coming with us on this trip to Florida." She raised her eyebrows. "In order to plan a wedding on time, you will need lots of help. So, spill, Giles," Dawn said. "Who's coming with us aside from Faith?"

Giles looked at her with plain admiration. Dawn is a smart kid for her age. "Well, I asked Willow, Tara, Xander, Oz, and Anya to come." Giles answered. "Since we haven't seen them for a long time."

"Keep going, Giles." Dawn replied. "You won't get away from this one that easily."

"I also asked Cordelia and Wesley to come." Giles said.

"Which probably means Angel will come." Dawn's eyebrows narrowed. "Why do I feel like you're guilty over something?"

"I also asked Riley to come." Giles confessed. "Not to mention that I also invited Spike and-."

"And that means total chaos!" Dawn exclaimed. "Riley, Angel, and Spike don't get along well!"

"They were all part of the Slayer's circle." Giles interjected. "And besides it's not yet final if they'd make it."

"And I'm sure, Riley wouldn't hurt Angel and Spike just because they can now walk in the sun because of a spell Willow and Tara performed." Dawn said sarcastically. "Giles, you were playing with fate and you know it!"

"Dawn, nothing is going to come wrong!" Giles said. "If you're worried about the fact that the three men who were in love with your sister is going to be at the same place at the same time, you don't have to be. Buffy's been dead for two years now and nothing in the world can change that."

Giles regretted what he said when he saw the pain in Dawn's eyes. "Dawn, I didn't mean-."

"You already meant your point, Giles." Dawn said softly. "I didn't mean for Buffy to jump and I certainly didn't mean to be the Key!"

Giles hugged Dawn. "Oh, honey. I didn't mean it like that. It wasn't your fault that Buffy's dead and I wouldn't be taking care of you right now if I was blaming you for her death." He tried to keep his emotions intact but talking about the daughter that he never had, it was difficult.

"It's just that I miss her," Dawn said in a small voice. "I mean, you are taking care of me and Faith is protecting me, but the two of you aren't Mom and Buffy."

Giles looked at her sympathetically. He knew how much it hurt Dawn to lose both her mother and her sister in the same year; but it also hurt that her biological father doesn't seem to care. He pulled her to him more tightly and let Dawn cry her heart out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: ****

Chapter 2:

"So how did it go?" Doyle asked her as soon as she came home that evening. He was preparing their dinner.

"It went great," Buffy replied. "But I don't get why the Powers that Be would send me to a woman that 

doesn't seem to have any connection with the supernatural."

"Maybe you have to protect her from what's coming." Doyle said. "The Powers that Be aren't really known to elaborate."

Buffy sighed as she sat down in front of the dinner table. "I guess you're right." She looked at him expectantly. "So, what's for dinner?"

"What do you expect?" Doyle asked her teasingly. Buffy knew he can't cook and when he's the one in charge of the food, he always buys takeout food. That's how it had been for the past two years. 

Ever since the day Buffy was brought back and Doyle was sent to be her guardian, the two of them had grown closer. She wasn't the Slayer anymore; she had another calling. A calling that involved her Slayer senses and abilities plus a bunch of supernatural powers.

And since Doyle's sins were already atoned, he became Buffy's guardian in her mission to stop the spread of evil. But unlike Buffy, Doyle wasn't brought back; he was asked to come back to purposely help Buffy.

It didn't once occur to the two of them that they would become family after both of their deaths; it also seemed ironic that the two of them would be living in the same house when they're very different from each other. 

Buffy was Buffy and Doyle was Doyle; in everybody's opinion, that's the best way to describe them.

"You have mail today." Doyle said as soon as they had eaten dinner. He gave her a stack of letters that came there that afternoon.

Buffy took it and looked at it absent-mindedly. "It's from Faith."

Doyle looked at her, confused. "But it says there Patricia Adams."

"That's the pen name Faith uses when she writes letters to me." Buffy replied. "It's some sort of code so Giles wouldn't suspect a thing." "Aside from the fact that _Patch Adams_ was her favorite movie of all time," she couldn't help adding. 

"Oh." Doyle finally understood. Before Faith became the official Slayer, she had stayed in Florida for the rest of her imprisonment. That's how Faith found out that Buffy was alive and well. And after she was released, she helped the two of them in their mission and she and Buffy finally became the best of friends.

And even after Faith was called to be the Slayer after six months in Florida, she and Buffy still kept touch by writing letters every month. Faith's pen name was Patricia Adams and Buffy's was Summer Thompson. That way, no one from Buffy's past would know about her.

"So, how is Faith?" Doyle asked Buffy. "I haven't heard you talk about her for a long time."

"She's fine. She's been doing well, actually." Buffy replied.

"And how's Dawn?" Doyle asked her quietly. He knew that part of the reason Faith writes to Buffy every month was to let her know what's happening to Dawn, Giles, and her friends.

Buffy stopped eating and looked at him. "You really want to get _All My Children _with me, don't you?" There was a slight teasing in her voice but there was also pain.

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it, it's alright." Doyle said. "But you have to let it out, Buffy. You've been hiding how you're feeling about all of this for two years."

Buffy sighed. "Do we have to go through this again, Doyle?" Doyle had been bugging her about what she felt almost every week. "I accepted this calling, didn't I? Isn't that enough proof that I really don't have any hard feelings about this?"

"You're lying," Doyle said bluntly. "There has to be a reason for you to agree to this but I will not push you." He shook his head. "But you can't keep this up forever."

"It wouldn't hurt to try." And with that, they resumed their dinner and talked as if nothing happened.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm telling you, if business is as slow as this until next month, we can go!" Cordelia Chase convinced him. The two of them were still at the Hyperion Hotel, talking about Giles' invitation.

Angel sighed. "What would happen if you get a vision?" he asked her. "We can't just go there then come back here again if something goes wrong."

"Oh come on, Angel. You and I both know we can work this thing out." Cordelia said. "Look, Wesley, Gunn, and Fred are coming to Florida. You're the only one who isn't going to be there."

"Cordelia, even if you had already asked everyone to come, I still won't go." Angel answered.

Cordelia threw her hands up in defeat. "I give up. Don't go if that's what you want. But answer my question and I promise I won't bother you again."

Angel shrugged. "Sure, what is it?" He has a long night ahead, patrolling in LA.

"Is the reason you don't want to go to Florida has something to do with Fred?" Cordelia asked him.

"It has nothing to do with Fred!" Angel said.

"Yes it does," Cordy replied. "Your tone gave it away. You're afraid to introduce Fred as your girlfriend to Giles, Willow, Xander and Dawn."

"It's not that I don't want them to meet Fred, I do. I mean, I love her and I'm proud of her. It's just that-."

"You're afraid that they might think you betrayed Buffy." Cordelia finished. She looked at her friend. "Angel, you know that I like Buffy more than Fred for you because she was the Slayer and I had grown to respect her. But Buffy's gone and you've already moved on. Fred is now your girlfriend. If I've accepted that fact, why won't they?"

"Sometimes I still think it was all my fault." Angel said quietly. "If I hadn't gone to that other dimension, maybe she'd still be alive and kicking right now."

Cordelia walked over to Angel. "None of this is your fault and you know it. If Buffy didn't risk her life would we still have a world to live in? Would you be happy now if you know that you still can't have her?" Cordelia shook her head. "Often times, we have to look at the positive side of things." She laughed. "I'll admit, when Willow came here and told me what happened, that was the first time I really appreciated Buffy. But the past is the past, Angel. All of us had already moved on, not just you and- vision!" Cordelia felt a shot of pain. 

Angel was beside her in an instant. After a few minutes, Cordelia was fine but was looking strangely at him.

"What was the vision, Cordelia?" Angel asked her. 

"Angel, you're going to Florida, whether you like it or not." Was the only reply he got. 


End file.
